


[podfic] and in this old horror show (i've got to let you know)

by reena_jenkins



Series: ooh laura (you're more than a superstar) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Podfic, Resurrection, Rough Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The first time that Laura snaps an order and both he and Derek go for it, they end up smacking into each other and snarling until she doubles back and swats them both across the head. It’s instinct, okay? He’s been Laura’s since she bit him. Obviously. But they’ve been pack for years — he’s had years to get used to being her second. The instincts have been building since he convinced her to bite Scott, since he sprung her loose from a hunter torture chamber, since he stepped between her and her crazy uncle, fully prepared to die for his alpha. She’s spent nearly every day for the last three years at his side and this Derek thing is fucking with his instincts.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: ooh laura (you're more than a superstar) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	[podfic] and in this old horror show (i've got to let you know)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and in this old horror show (i've got to let you know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539284) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Laura Hale Lives, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Rough Sex, Resurrection, Alpha Laura Hale

 **Music:** [Those Nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eLittIRa8A), as performed by Bastille  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:20:39

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_and%20in%20this%20old%20horror%20show%20\(i've%20got%20to%20let%20you%20know\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic series compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TWolf\)%20_ooh%20laura%20\(you're%20more%20than%20a%20superstar\)_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
